Castigo
by Miiri Hesse
Summary: Kagami tenía un nuevo juego en mente, uno que al comienzo pareció interesarle bastante a Aomine, pero conforme éste avanzaba, no parecía tan provechoso para él. #31AoKaDays Historia que participa como el día 11 en la convocatoria para el grupo de facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]


Gracias a quien pase por aquí a leer, este one shot es para el evento del mes **#31AoKaDays** perteneciente al grupo de Facebook: **Aomine x Kagami [Español]**. En realidad no hay mucha trama, quizás se defina como un PWP así que están advertidos, contenido lemmon, y como no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de historias, espero su opinión al respecto.

* * *

Fue el día en que Taiga vio aquella foto cuando se dijo a sí mismo que lo castigaría, porque no iba a permitir que algo así volviera a pasar, no importaba si aquello había sido un accidente, Kagami se encargaría de que el moreno no volviera a permitir una situación como esa.

Esa tarde apenas llegó del entrenamiento, sabía que Aomine estaría ahí en su casa esperándolo pues ya habían acordado aquello. Lo que no se esperaba el moreno es que después de que cenaran y Taiga se encerrara _con llave_ en el baño para darse una ducha, las cosas se pusieran realmente calientes.

Habían llegado a la habitación del pelirrojo entre empujones, tropiezos y golpes contra los muebles que se cruzaban en el camino, porque ellos sólo se preocupaban por besarse mientras se iban desprendiendo de cada prenda que tenían puesta. Al momento en que entraron en el cuarto, Kagami empujó a su pareja contra la cama, éste cayó de lleno y se arrastró hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor, viendo casi con felino interés la manera en que Kagami se arrastraba hacia él por sobre el colchón, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro como si fueran una presa y su depredador antes de saltarle encima para devorarlo.

Aomine debía admitir, nunca esperó que Kagami le diera ese recibimiento después de ese fin de semana largo en que se había ido con su equipo a un entrenamiento fuera de la ciudad, había asistido sólo porque el entrenador y Satsuki lo obligaron, pero ahora que regresaba y encontraba a su pelirrojo comportándose tan _caliente;_ comenzaba a replantearse la idea de asistir más seguido a esos lugares.

Kagami se frotaba contra Aomine, que tendido sobre el colchón sólo apretaba la cadera de éste y elevaba la suya para que sus miembros hicieran la fricción necesaria, sólo el bóxer les cubría así que la sensación era placentera y al mismo tiempo desquiciante, deseando retirar esa tela que estorbaba en su afán por sentirse.

—Ngh, si así te pondrás cada que me vaya… —murmuró Aomine entre besos, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo cómo Kagami se recorría a través de su cuello y su clavícula. Arqueó un poco su espalda y apretó más la cadera de Kagami, obligando con su toque a que el pelirrojo moviera más esa parte de su cuerpo en un lento vaivén que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—…No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de hacer esto —dijo Kagami de pronto, llevando sus manos hacia las de Aomine y tomándolas entre las suyas como un apoyo, entrelazó sus dedos con los otros cuando comenzó a moverse de forma más acelerada, sentado por completo sobre la cadera de Aomine quién ahora se había abandonado al placer y suspiraba monosílabos que trataban de invitar a Kagami a continuar con ese acto— Quiero que juguemos a algo —pidió Kagami, aún realizando la misma acción con su trasero pero agachándose hasta murmurar aquellas palabras sobre el oído contrario.

—Sí, lo que sea, ¿a qué quieres jugar? —Preguntó Aomine, demostrando que tenía todo su interés en lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

—Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejarte llevar, yo me encargo de todo —dijo una vez más, usando ese tono de voz que pretendía convencer, uno que parecía el de un chico que trabajaba en alguna línea caliente o algo similar, ni siquiera Kagami conocía ese tono suyo pero era bueno saber que ante él, Aomine no podía negarle nada.

—Eres tan… argh… —Aomine sólo gimió y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo Kagami se estiraba por algo al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus manos.

—No vayas a hacer trampa o el juego no tendrá el mismo efecto —pidió. El movimiento de su cuerpo se detuvo debido a la forma en que se estiró para sacar algo de un cajón junto a la cama, pero antes de que Daiki pudiera quejarse continuó moviendo ahora su trasero a un compás más apresurado que desquiciaba a Aomine.

—Vas a hacer que me venga sólo con esto, Taiga, quítate el bóxer ya —exigió, aún sin abrir los ojos ya que la orden del chico aún no cambiaba.

—En un momento, no comas ansias, recuerda que dije que yo me encargaría —una vez más las manos se unieron a las de Aomine, arrastrándolas por la cama hacia arriba de su cabeza hasta que un suave _click_ se escuchó.

Daiki abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir algo suave y peludo envolviéndole la muñeca izquierda y dejándole sin movimiento.

—¿Qué…? —Sonrió ante la idea y miró al pelirrojo que desde arriba le observaba divertido—, ¿así que te gusta este tipo de juegos, eh? —Preguntó con su tono de voz más pervertido.

—No sabes _cuánto_ —dijo Kagami estirándose una vez más, ahora ante la atenta mirada de Daiki que notó que ahí no había terminado aquello. Ahora miró esas esposas que tenían un forro peludo con estampado de tigre envolverle la muñeca derecha y ser llevadas hacia la cabecera de la cama. Aomine se sentía raro, pero quizás sería un juego divertido.

Cuando Taiga mordió su labio inferior y se bajó de la cama, Daiki no comprendió del todo así que estaba por preguntar qué sucedía, parecía que todo el fuego que hubo entre ellos unos minutos atrás se había extinguido en cuestión de segundos y eso lo confundió. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Pero no pudo siquiera formular la pregunta en voz alta cuando la vista de Kagami sacando un par de corbatas de un cajón le volvió a sorprender.

—Descuida, Daiki… no haré nada que no quieras, no estés asustado —dijo Taiga atando un tobillo del moreno y sujetándolo con fuerza a la cama, dejando inmóvil aquella extremidad. La segunda pierna le costó más trabajo ya que el moreno había comenzado a moverla alegando que eso era demasiado y que él no tendría oportunidad de _divertirse_ si no lo dejaba tocarlo para nada, trataba de soltarse mientras se removía pero era imposible, las esposas estaban sujetas a la cabecera y no había modo de que él mismo las abriera, sin contar que el nudo de las corbatas sólo se apretaba más y más ante cada tirón que daba con sus movimientos— Deja de moverte, el nudo no se va a deshacer. Mejor disfruta el juego, ya dije que no te haré nada…

—Y yo que creí ser el pervertido de la relación… ¿qué tienes en mente, Taiga? ¿Me vas a penetrar con algún juguete que también hayas tenido guardado en un cajón?

—No, no usaré nada en ti.

—¿…entonces?

Lo siguiente que vio Aomine, fue la forma en que Kagami se paraba sobre la cama entre sus piernas ahora separadas debido a las ataduras. Ahí de pie le miró hacia abajo y sonrió antes de llevar uno de sus pies en un recorrido inusualmente lento a través de la pierna del chico, despegó la vista de los ojos azules sólo para enfocarse a lo que hacía, su pie se movía en un camino que iba desde la pantorrilla en dirección al muslo y la parte interior de éste, misma que era más sensible; Aomine sentía la su respiración volverse irregular ante la expectativa de lo que sucedería y lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo cómo el pie de Taiga llegó a su destino en un par de tortuosos y lentos minutos que tardó en llegar.

Cuando el pie de Taiga tocó el pene de Daiki por sobre el bóxer, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió esa parte endurecida que se dibujaba bajo la tela, la frotó una y otra vez, ejerciendo mayor presión cuando notaba que Aomine se quedaba sin aliento y se separaba sólo cuando el moreno soltaba una vez más el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

—Mnngh, Taiga… siéntate sobre mí, quiero sentirte —pidió Aomine entre jadeos, moviendo por instinto sus brazos que sólo crearon un sonido con las cadenas que se tensaron ante el tirón.

—Dije que yo me encargaría de todo, ¿no? —Preguntó Kagami, en un tono inusualmente firme.

Aomine vio en esos ojos rojos algo distinto, algo que no comprendió del todo pero que le gustó. ¿Qué es eso que notaba en esos fieros ojos que le observaban atentos desde arriba?

El toque en el cuerpo de Aomine cesó, Kagami se plantó firme con ambos pies sobre la cama y después llevó su mano por en medio de su pecho en un recorrido lento, se tomó unos segundos en pasar por sobre su pezón izquierdo el cual apretó y torció un poco, ocasionando que él mismo cerrara sus ojos y mordiera su labio inferior ante aquella acción.

Daiki le miraba embobado, estaba por completo atento a lo que el chico hacía; sentía que no podía siquiera parpadear o se perdería de algo valioso, por eso cuando vio cómo Kagami continuó ese recorrido. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre su miembro cubierto y lo masajeó, llevando el toque hacia abajo y apretando con firmeza pero suavidad al mismo tiempo sus testículos, regresando después hacia su pene.

Kagami no pudo evitar colar la mano bajo el bóxer y comenzar a masturbarse, sabía que tenía la mirada atenta de Aomine sobre él pero no se la devolvía, no aún. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás en una muestra de lo bien que se sentía tocándose así. Soltó su miembro y llevó ambas manos al elástico de la única prenda que le cubría, colando un par de dedos comenzó a bajarla, agachándose hasta que la tela cayó por si sola quedando en sus tobillos, después con un pie la tiró lejos sin importar en qué parte del suelo aterrizara.

Miró a los ojos a Daiki, tomando con su mano derecha su pene, jalándolo un par de veces de forma ruda.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Cuestionó.

—Sí, me gusta, pero quiero tocar. ¡Suéltame, Taiga! —Pidió.

—Parece que no has entendido, Daiki, pero cuando dije que yo me encargaría de todo… no estaba bromeando —soltó de pronto.

Aomine no supo qué decir, porque en realidad no tenía _nada_ qué decir, ¿qué se había metido Kagami? ¿Estaba drogado? Porque no sintió aliento alcohólico para suponer que estaba borracho, así que Daiki no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo, pero ninguna de sus preguntas salió de sus pensamientos pues el pelirrojo volvió a lo suyo.

Ahora Kagami comenzó a masturbarse con más rapidez mientras llevaba su mano libre hacia su boca y chupaba dos de sus dedos, sacando la lengua y pasándola entre estos de forma sugerente antes de volver a meterlos lo más que podía en su boca. La acción que realizaba con sus dedos era la misma que hacía cuando tenía el pene de Daiki en su boca y eso no pasó desapercibido por parte del moreno, que ya sentía su miembro explotar ante la visión, levantaba la cadera tratando inútilmente de soltarse, se sentía demasiado excitado y Taiga no parecía querer dejarle libre pronto. Aomine sólo podía preguntarse, ¿hasta cuándo lo liberaría Kagami?

Kagami era consciente de que la mirada azul se cerraba de pronto cuando parecía no poder más con la excitación entre sus piernas y quizás estaba siendo demasiado cruel con él, porque vamos, Aomine también necesitaba liberarse, pero no, seguiría con el plan inicial. Por ello, exagerando lo que hacía Kagami dejó que más saliva de la necesaria corriera por sus dedos, misma que se deslizó por entre sus labios y corrió por su barbilla, sacaba y metía aquellos dígitos en su boca como si se estuviera penetrando y los disfrutara, cerrando de vez en cuando sus ojos ante la sensación y gimiendo bajito para completar el cuadro.

Su mano dejó de atender su miembro y entonces se giró sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Daiki antes de inclinarse al frente lo más que pudo sin doblar las rodillas, separando también más de la cuenta sus piernas para que su entrada quedara al descubierto. Pasó su brazo por entre sus piernas y dirigió sus dígitos ya lubricados hacia su entrada mientras con su otra mano se daba equilibrio deteniéndose de la cama para no caer hacia enfrente ante los movimientos que seguían en su actuación.

—Taiga… Taiga… me estás matando —decía Aomine, casi suplicando por ser liberado, tirando una vez más de sus extremidades en un vano intento por soltarse, no importaba si sus tobillos se lastimaban con aquellos tirones, lo que ahora más deseaba era poder tocar a Kagami.

Pero éste tenía otro plan, y su plan sería llevado a cabo hasta el final. Así en la misma posición trató de asomar su cabeza por un costado de su cadera y aunque apenas podía, lograba ver un poco el rostro de Aomine y esa era su intención. Llevó ambos dedos hacia su entrada, la verdad es que durante su ducha se había preparado para esto así que ya había lubricado su interior además de ayudarse con un par de dedos, por eso ahora no le costó mucho cuando ambos entraron, deslizándose de forma apropiada hasta el fondo y resbalando cuando los sacó y volvió a meterlos.

El sonido que se creaba con ese movimiento era acuoso, era un sonido característico que Daiki reconoció y entendió que esto había estado por completo planeado, los dedos ahora bien lubricados del pelirrojo se movían con destreza hacia dentro y ahí se abrían para crear espacio en aquella entrada. Kagami comenzó a gemir un poco cuando él mismo logró tocar el punto que le mandó señales directas hacia su entrepierna, por eso y cuidando su posición, llevó su mano libre hacia su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo en que también se penetraba con los dedos, incluyendo otro a la acción y metiéndolos lo más que podía.

Era un movimiento incómodo tener hacia atrás el brazo mientras él mismo profanaba su entrada, pero era delicioso ver la forma en que Aomine se retorcía y movía la cadera como queriendo que fuera ésta la que ahora estuviera azotándose contra su entrada y no esos dedos. Pero Kagami no pensaba detener esa tortura, porque eso era, una tortura, intentaba que fuera un castigo para Aomine por lo que hizo.

—Aargh, Taiga, ¿estás imaginando que soy yo?

—Sí, Daiki… me gusta cómo lo haces —dijo Taiga entre jadeos, siguiendo aquel juego que sabía sólo excitaría más a su amante—, quiero que lo hagas más fuerte, más… _please, Daiki, fuck me harder —_ pidió con necesidad en su voz, moviendo lo más rápido que podía sus dedos en su interior.

—Taiga déjame hacerlo, suéltame, ya no puedo más… cuando me sueltes voy a partirte el culo por hacerme esto.

— _Oh Daiki, fuck… fuck_ …

Porque si algo conocía Taiga a la perfección en ese tiempo que llevaban de relación, eran todos los puntos débiles de su pareja, y sabía que entre más _sucio_ y pervertido se comportara durante el sexo, más le encendía, y si a ello le sumaba el hecho de gemirle en inglés, lograba que el chico casi explotara viéndole.

Por ello Kagami no se detuvo, inclinó lo más que pudo su espalda para que su trasero quedara más a la vista y siguió penetrándose, había exagerado un poco más de lo común los sonidos que hacía, pero todo era con el afán de estimular también el lado auditivo de Aomine, no sólo el visual. Ahora se escuchaba la habitación inundada con los gemidos de Kagami llamando a su pareja, pidiéndole que lo hiciera más rápido y que lo penetrara con más fuerza, gritando que ahí era el lugar correcto cuando él mismo con sus dedos tocó su próstata y comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez.

Aomine se sentía como todo un precoz porque estaba a punto de explotar y no se había tocado. Entonces, cuando creyó que Taiga terminaría con esa tortura, sólo la incrementó.

Taiga cambió de posición. Detuvo su movimiento, sacando sus dedos y se hincó a la altura de la cadera de Aomine, con sus piernas separadas teniendo el cuerpo del chico entre éstas. Lo que ahora veía Daiki era el trasero de Kagami en primer plano pues éste le daba la espalda, vio cómo el chico se ponía a cuatro y volvía a inclinarse hacia enfrente lo más que podía, llevando sus dedos una vez más hacia su entrada y comenzando con ese movimiento.

Aomine movió su cadera levantándola lo más que podía para hacer contacto con la de Kagami pero era inútil, a menos que el chico lo quisiera, no podría tocarlo.

Así duraron unos minutos más, con Kagami dándole la espalda mientras permitía que ahora de cerca pudiera ver la forma en que se penetraba con sus tres dedos, no faltaba mucho para que Kagami se viniera, en realidad no faltaba mucho para que _ninguno_ de los dos terminara, porque ambos estaban lo suficiente excitados como para que aquello acabara pronto.

Kagami, sintiéndose _bondadoso,_ descubrió el miembro de Aomine y en la misma posición que estaba, a horcajadas sobre su cadera pero dándole la espalda al moreno, acomodó el miembro de éste en su entrada y se penetró de un movimiento, aprovechando toda la lubricación y preparación que ya tenía, no tardó nada en iniciar con las embestidas, Aomine gimió casi como un animal y ayudaba a Kagami levantando su cadera cuando éste bajaba, creando así una penetración más profunda.

Aomine quería tomarlo de la cadera y obligarlo a ir más rápido, pero la forma en que Kagami rebotaba sobre su pelvis, la manera en que sus glúteos se movían gracias al choque, ese sonido que creaban ante cada embestida, todo volvía loco a Aomine que estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en terminar. Fue la manera en que Kagami comenzó a cabalgar con más rapidez sobre él, la que llevó al pelirrojo a sentir con fuerza cómo llegaba el orgasmo y atravesaba por completo su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar pero sin detenerse, no hasta que sintió cómo los mismos espasmos de su entrada al contraerse lograron que Aomine terminara dentro suyo, con un gemido ahogado y levantando sus caderas mientras se hundía más en su interior, así dejó que toda su semilla se derramara en aquella cavidad que por un momento le permitió poseerla.

Duraron varios minutos regulando su respiración, sólo entonces Kagami se levantó con cuidado de no caer, ya que aún sentía cierto temblor en sus piernas a causa del reciente orgasmo. Miró a Daiki ahí, con los ojos a medio abrir y la vista casi cristalina, se notaba que aún tenía esa sensación orgásmica recorriéndole el cuerpo. Sacó del cajón la llave que abría ambas esposas y sin pensarlo mucho liberó al chico, dejando ambos brazos en libertad.

—Al final no pude hacerlo —confesó Taiga, mientras ayudaba a soltar uno de los nudos en una corbata, Daiki ahora sentado en la cama, trataba de desanudar el otro.

El moreno detuvo lo que hacía y miró en dirección al otro.

—¿Sí pensabas usar _tu juguete_ en mí? —Cuestionó Daiki.

—No, no iba a hacer eso… quería terminar yo y dejarte a ti con una bonita erección, pero al final me apiadé de ti y no te castigué como quería —confesó, soltando en ese momento la pierna del chico.

—¡¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso?! —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Porque recibí una puta fotografía de Momoi, y merecías que lo hiciera —dijo enojado, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta—, tsk… ahora que la recuerdo debí haberte dejado con la erección, voy a bañarme —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Aomine tardó unos segundos más en liberarse de la pierna que aún estaba atada y después tomó el celular del pelirrojo, ¿de qué fotografía estaba hablando? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo!

Y entonces obtuvo su respuesta… Ahí estaba él, sentado en el autobús de regreso a casa tras esos días de entrenamiento, miraba por la ventana y tenía sobre su hombro a un Wakamatsu dormido, había cierto sonrojo en su rostro y se detectaba con facilidad en la fotografía. Pero no era por la situación en sí, había sido causado por lo que estaba pensando cuando Satsuki le interrumpió y tomó la foto.

Caminó hacia el baño y abrió de un portazo, llegando hasta la regadera y manteniéndose fuera de ésta mientras veía a su pareja que ahora estaba bajo el chorro de agua y le miraba con coraje.

—No es lo que estás pensando idiota, no estaba sonrojado porque me _gustara_ la situación. Satsuki tomó la foto cuando venía pensando en ti, pensaba en la petición que me habías hecho sobre… eso que quieres, sobre ser el activo, pensé en decirte que sí y eso me avergonzó bastante, por eso me puse así —confesó—. Satsuki sólo tomó la foto en el momento menos indicado.

—¿Así que pensabas decirme que sí? —Cuestionó Kagami ignorando lo demás, total, ya había sucedido y no podía evitarlo, aunque se encargaría de ir un día de esos a Tōō sólo para dejar en claro que Daiki era su pareja ya que su _nuevo_ capitán parecía olvidarlo a veces.

—¿Aún estás interesado en serlo? —Preguntó coqueto, Aomine, metiéndose a la regadera junto al chico.

— _Más que interesado, estoy demasiado interesado —_ respondió, comenzando a besar al moreno mientras dejaban que el agua les bañara el cuerpo a ambos.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído, como dije, agradecería cualquier crítica, opinión o sugerencia que tuviesen al respecto. n_n**


End file.
